Most Ardently
by AlwaysLupin
Summary: Lizzy Bennet has had a normal life - quite uneventful, but fulfilling all the same. When a boy from London moves to her town in the middle of nowhere, though, she learns many new things and may even find a new friend. Modern AU.
1. One

Lizzy Bennet has no time to put up with anyone's shit. Especially not Caroline Bingley's.

Caroline shouldn't even be in this class. Creative Writing is a junior class, and most seniors like her are taking AP English Literature and Composition. However, Caroline failed many a class last year and Honors English just so happened to be one of them. Moreover, their teacher, Mrs. Annesley, had thought it a brilliant idea to seat the two of them right next to each other.

When she walks into class and takes her seat, whispers from Caroline's side of the bench make their way over to her ears.

"Did you hear?"

"Darcy, apparently-"

"-very handsome-"

"-single, for God's sake-"

It doesn't take a genius to know that they're talking about a boy. Lizzy rolls her eyes. _Dumb idiots. _Boys are nothing to her, nothing more than a human with no breasts, a dick and an extremely large ego - although she must admit that the latter of the three doesn't apply to every male, Charlie being an example.

Lizzy takes out her textbook, putting space between her and Caroline so she can maintain a level of sanity. On the inside cover is her name, scrawled on the crisp paper with bright orange ink. _Elizabeth Marianne Bennet._

Suddenly the entire class quiets down drastically, and Lizzy glances upward to see what's going on.

"You're late, Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Annesley says, but not in a strict or demanding way. Her stance is relaxed and her eyes are smiling.

"Apologies," the boy in questions responds. "I had a bit of trouble with my locker. We don't have those back in London." _London? _Lizzy's taken aback. If this Darcy is so rich he could live in London, what made him move to the middle of nowhere in Meryton?

"No worries. If I could have your first name, please? You're not on the attendance sheet yet."

"Will," he replies, watching Mrs. Annesley write his name down. "William Darcy." Out of the corner of her eye, Lizzy sees Caroline bat her eyelashes at Will, and there's no doubt that the rest of the girls are swooning at his perfect accent.

"Welcome, Will. Why don't you take a seat between Lizzy and Caroline?" Lizzy tries not to snort at Caroline's frantic surprise, and she stays put as Will takes his spot. She refuses to acknowledge him.

"Hi, Will," Caroline greets, twisting a strand of auburn hair between her fingers. "Do you prefer 'William'? It's a much better sounding name, isn't it?"

"Eh. I like Will better. 'William' gets on my nerves a lot." Turning away from a rather abashed Caroline, Will looks to Lizzy, who's staring at her book. "Well, hello to you too."

"Hi," is all she says. She wonders if Will was expecting something more from her, but doesn't venture to say anything else. Instead, she settles for observing his lean frame, perfectly chiseled face and unruly dark curls at the top of his head. She isn't staring at him like the other girls - Lizzy Bennet has an artist's eye, and she very much looks forward to sketching Will now that she's found that his features are perfect to translate onto paper.

Will glances up at her. Lizzy notices his eyes, the clear blue of the sky, hidden partially behind wire-frame glasses. She has the perfect colored pencil for that shade, she thinks.

The silence between them is getting to be way too awkward, so Lizzy decides to say something.

"How was it like, back in London?"

"It was fine. I lived there for most of my life, so I obviously liked it better."

"Why'd you move to Meryton?"

"Well, aren't you just straight to the point?" Will raises one eyebrow at her. _Even his eyebrows are perfect. _But Lizzy knows from experience that the most perfect pictures take tons more effort to draw.

"It's a question," Lizzy shrugs, blowing her blonde hair out of her face. She's annoyed - Jane braided her hair this morning, but it's already beginning to unravel. "So I asked it."

"I like the way you think, Bennet."

"You still haven't answered my question, Darcy. Or should I say, _William_." Will narrows his eyes at her.

"Don't."

"I just did." Lizzy smirks, sticks his tongue out at him, and proceeds to start penciling in a tiny leaf on the inside cover of her math textbook.

"You're not allowed to do that," Will says again. God. _Won't that idiot just leave me alone? _

"Do what?"

"Draw on your textbook. It's not your property. Plus, it doesn't even look nice."

Lizzy rolls her eyes. "You know what else doesn't look nice?" She looks him up and down until he finally gets her point. Groaning, Will falls back in his chair.

"I hate how I have to put up with you for the rest of the year."

Lizzy grins evilly. "And I pity that you do."

* * *

Surprisingly, Will turns up in Lizzy's AP French two periods later. She gives him a scrutinizing look as he decides on the seat behind her.

"Don't look at me like that," he says. "I know my French. I'm probably better than you."

"_Dit le _snob _le plus arrogant de la planète_."

"Hey!" A delicate smile dances on Lizzy's face, delighted at the sight of a thoroughly vexed Will. She says nothing, instead turning to talk to Charlotte next to her. Knowingly, Charlotte rolls her eyes, also smiling.

"Have you found someone else to prey on, Lizzy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your wit does not become you, Lizzy. I can't keep up with you sometimes. One second you're as immature as Lydia, and the next you're going totally smart-aleck on Madame Senne." Charlotte smiles.

"I do _not _go smart-aleck on Madame Senne."

"Yes, you do. Remember when you spent a whole fourteen minutes trying to convince the class that _attendre _should mean attend and not wait?" Lizzy blushes, her cheeks turning rosy pink.

"Charlotte! You counted!"

"Well, duh. I was bored beyond my wits. You know I hate this class, Lizzy. I'm only here because Dad wanted me to take French and not Spanish, which would have been a whole lot easier. I could have had a better GPA, but _no._" Lizzy opens her mouth to reply, but is cut off by a shrill voice.

"_Bonjour, la classe! Vous êtes prête pour aujourd'hui?" _

"_Oui,_" the class drones back. Lizzy sighs. Mrs. Annesley is a kind, understanding teacher, the one that always makes sure you have everything you need - the kind you could always go to if you needed something for your period and wouldn't feel uncomfortable talking to. Madame Senne is haphazardly different, a strict woman who either likes you or hates you. Lizzy seems to be the rare exception of smack dab in the middle, as her relationship with this teacher fluctuates regularly.

"_D'accord. Vous parlerez avec des partenaires aujourd'hui. Je vais assigner vos partenaires pour _é_viter toute d_é_cision imprudente._" As Madame Senne pulls up the wheel with all the names written on them, the class groans once more. Lizzy sits back in her seat, contenting herself with blowing her hair away from her forehead. "Lizzy? _Tu parles avec _Will _aujourd'hui_."

"_Merci_," Lizzy nods, leaning back to look at Will upside down. The look on his face makes her sit upright again and break out in loud laughter. Will stares at her quizzically.

"_Quel est le problème, mademoiselle?"_

_"Ce n'est rien_," Lizzy manages through giggles. "_V_o_us êtes trop arrogant pour comprendre quand même." _But it's the totally _done _look on Will's face after her clever slight that sends her spiraling into a fit of laughter that doesn't subside until half an hour later and leaves her with aching ribs and a dry throat.


	2. Two

"Will! Will, wait up!" Georgiana Darcy runs up to her brother and yanks on the strap of his backpack. "What did I say about not ignoring me just because we attend the same school now? Are you ashamed of being my brother?"

"No, never," Will assures, chuckling. "I did not see you is all. Don't fret over such things, Georgie. There are a lot of things much worse than being ignored by your own brother, especially in the hell that's called high school." Conspiratorially, he leans into Georgiana's ear. "There's one in particular. A senior, named Caroline Bingley. You won't be able to miss her, but steer clear out of her way. She's a total migraine."

"Whatever do you mean by 'you won't be able to miss her'?"

"You'll see. Or maybe not. You're a little freshman after all." Georgiana pouts. "Only kidding. See you after school."

"Bye!" Georgiana waves, and skips off to the ninth grade wing. Will laughs, even though his sister is too old to be skipping around school. Seeing her happy and carefree is all he could ever ask for. He continues on his own way, a smile forming on his lips. Truly, it has been a good day - his father had actually taken the time to be there for both of them in the morning before he took off for work, and they had pancakes for breakfast. American pancakes, in Will's opinion, are a true delicacy.

Calculus is as refreshing as it can get first thing in the morning. The other kids in class seems to hate it, but Will welcomes the rigor of the course. He also manages to befriend the redheaded boy next to him.

"Hello," he says cordially.

"Will Darcy, right? I've heard so much about you. My sister refuses to stop talking about you, too. It's a real pain in the neck."

"Your sister?" Will blinks. "_Caroline_?"

"The very same. She's constantly fangirling over your perfect English accent. I had to tell her your English accent is too good for her prissy whining." Will has a good laugh out of that.

"Then you must be Charles Bingley, correct?"

"That's me. I go by Charlie, though."

"Well, nice to meet you, Charlie."

"Why, you too, Will," Charlie mocks attempting Will's accent, but promptly fails, causing both boys to laugh. "Finally good to have a friendly guy 'round here."

* * *

When Will walks into Honors English, he cannot miss the head of blonde curls hunched over a notebook. Caroline has not yet arrived, he notes with relief as he sits down. Lizzy does not look up, nor does she acknowledge his presence like he expects her to. Will is pleasantly surprised, for Elizabeth Bennet is the first girl who has ever actually ignored him sitting next to her. Instead, he watches her work at her sketchbook. The page open right now consists of a half-finished landscape - several well-detailed pine trees around a pond. In the pond is a family of ducks, the little ones swimming behind the mother. Lizzy's pencil quickly outlines a fifth duckling, but this one is situated far from the family at the pond, right at the opposite edge.

Suddenly Lizzy looks up and scrutinizingly glares at Will. "What are you doing, Darcy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I do not prefer to draw while you are so attentively watching me do so. I'm afraid your presence drains my creativity." Instinctively, almost, her left hand moves to cover the page, although Will has already seen it. "I don't need you snooping around in my book."

"I wasn't 'snooping around'," Will defends, unsure of what this new American slang term is but understand that it is to connote bad manners. "I was just looking. Nothing more."

"Same thing, Darcy." Lizzy huffs, making that stray tendril at the side of her head hover for a few seconds. Will watches all of this. He watches her hands draw and write and tie her hair up. He watches her talk and tease and snap back at Caroline Bingley whenever she so deserves, which is most of the time. He watches her muddled green-blue eyes sparkle every time she says something witty, and he notices them narrow at him every time he attempts to make conversation with her. So he doesn't. Will Darcy sits in his seat, completely ignoring Mrs. Annesley and watches the nymph-like creature in front of him.

Will does not _like _Lizzy, no. He is merely watching.

* * *

Every day after his U.S. History class, Will has to walk through the art wing to get to French. This time through, he notices something vastly different. It is that an entire wall of freshman paintings has been taken down and dedicated to seven rows and columns of portraits. It's only when he sees some familiar faces staring back at him when he realizes that these are portraits of all the students in his grade. _Only forty-nine? What a small school this is. _Will looks for the artist's name, but he does not find it. Instead, in the corner of every portrait, there are initials. _E.B._

Will really wants to know who has taken the pains to draw every single student in grade eleven, but no one with the initials _EB _comes to mind. He does not even know someone with the last initial _B_, with the exception of Caroline and Charles.

There is only one _E.B. _in the school, however, and what with Will's sharp thinking, it immediately dawns on him who it might be. In fact, he has just had quite a delightful conversation with the girl.

The artist, Will concludes, must be none other than the lovely Eden Bradley. She is, after all, taking art and he has seen one of her sketches, carelessly drawn on the side of her assignment paper. The portraits on the wall are a bit too detailed to be immediately able to tel that they are Eden's, and there is a personality about each of the pictures that the face that Eden had drawn did not have. However, Will is fascinated with how accurate and just how... _lively_ the pictures are. And the fact that a mere student, Eden Bradley could have taken it upon herself to draw this masterpiece, is wondrous.

Will looks forward to talking to Eden as soon as possible. However, solving the mystery of the artist has taken up time and he will be late to French. Rushing to his next class, he knows that if he arrives after the bell, a certain Bennet will make some sharp-witted comment at his tardiness.

* * *

Sure enough, Lizzy snorts when he sneaks into the room and drops into the chair behind her.

"Late, Darcy," she chastises.

"Shut up," he advises.

"You can't make me. Besides, I was speaking the pure truth. You cannot make me lie."

Will rolls his eyes. "I didn't ask you to lie. I told you to shut up."

"There are two faults with that statement." Lizzy turns around, piercing Will with her intense gaze, almost causing him to gasp. "Firstly, you can't tell me what to do. Even if you do, I certainly won't do it. You have absolutely no power over me, Darcy. Secondly, staying silent and not pointing out the fact that you are _shamefully seven minutes late _would be a white lie, which is a lie in itself - therefore I would be lying. So you _are_ asking me to lie to you, which I won't do. You are late, and that is to be looked down upon," she pronounces. Satisfied with her speech, she turns around again so that all Will can see is her tightly braided hair. He cannot help but notice that although it is neatly and securely done, there is one curl, that same one again, that refuses to be tamed. Instead, it falls down the side of her face, right by her ear. Will sighs.

"Such a pain," he mourns. "I came all the way to the United States of America... for this? I can't believe it." He attempts to kick Lizzy's leg, but he cannot reach her. "You suck, Lizzy Bennet. And I will outsmart you one day. One day, I will leave you speechless and staring in disbelief. I promise you."


	3. Three

"Lydia, Lydia, Lydia, it's always about Lydia all day," Lizzy laments to Jane, the only sister of hers who will hear her out. "For all of Lydia's childish antics, Mom never thinks any less of her. All the foolish things she's done seem to not matter to dear old mum. Can you believe it?" Sweet Jane, for she is the kindest creature that ever lived, partakes in her sister's despair.

"Don't fret, Lizzy, I'm sure it can't be too bad. After all, no one can really satisfy Mom, can they?"

"Oh, you're one to talk!" Lizzy lashes out in frustration. Jane looks incredibly surprised. "All Mom ever goes on about with you is just how _beautiful _and _charming _and _kind _and _perfect _you are. I can't bear to listen to Mom mourn over how you're still single. She's so content with you, Jane, how do you manage it?"

"I don't know what she's seeing, Lizzy, for I'm not as pretty or sweet or perfect as she thinks. I think that out of us five, you are the most lively one. Mom's just being unfair. It'll pass. Trust me." Lizzy stares at her sister for one long moment, before laying back down on the bed that they share in their room.

"What would I do without you, Jane? I can't imagine how lonely it would be when you have to go to college next year. It'll be horrid, what with Lydia and Kitty running around unchecked."

"That's too bad - although, you'll have Mary around to keep you company. She is more reserved than those two. Plus, we have this entire year together." At this, Lizzy snorts.

"More like Mary keeps the piano company. Don't get me wrong, I love her and all, and she's a decent player, but sometimes..." Here, both sisters wince in unison.

"Yes, I get your point." They sit in silence for a while before Lizzy decides to change the topic.

"Well, Jane, have you found a potential boyfriend yet as Mom so wishes?" Jane blushes deep red. "Oh! Jane, you have to tell me who he is."

"I'm sure you already know him," Jane whispers tentatively. Lizzy thinks on it for a while.

"You can't mean Charlie!" Lizzy takes her sister's silence as an affirmative gesture. "Oh, I knew it! I was so sure it would be Charlie!"

"How did you know?"

"Jane, I've always known. I know you better than you think I do." Lizzy hugs Jane tight. "Charlie's such a sweet guy, Jane, I'm so happy for you!"

"Relax, Lizzy. We're not dating. I just like him, that's all. I'm not even sure _he_ likes _me_."

"Who could _not _like you?" Lizzy laughs. "I suppose it's my turn now?"

"It is, but I can't imagine who'd have you. You intimidate nearly everyone with your sharp tongue."

"Which is why I plan on having nobody, and nobody having me. I think I'd better let Mary know that it's her turn." At this, the two sisters have a good laugh, for the middle Bennet daughter is admittedly the least alluring of them all.

* * *

"Lizzy! _Elizabeth!_" Mrs. Frances Bennet is nearly collapsing of excitement. "Lizzy, you have to get ready, _now_."

"For what, Mom?" She does not lift her head from her math homework, as she has no interest in whatever outing is taking place.

"There's a townwide party for the new residents this evening, and you _must _attend."

"Mom-"

"No arguments, Lizzy. Wash yourself and put on your best dress, and I'm sure Jane can help you with the rest." With that, Mrs. Bennet leaves the room, satisfied that her most rebellious daughter has no choice this time but to bend to her will. In a few seconds, she is replaced by Jane.

"You look wonderful," Lizzy compliments. Indeed; sweet Jane has decided on a plain white dress with long sleeves, hair half pinned up. It is a simple enough attire, but it makes Jane look angelic, and to put it in one word, beautiful.

"Thanks," Jane says, "but Mom insists that I help you now. Apparently she's too busy with Lydia."

"Obviously," Lizzy scoffs as she heads to the bathroom. "I'll be a minute, Jane." As the cold water splashes her face, Lizzy stares at herself in the mirror. She is a strange sight for sure. All her sisters have dark eyes like both their parents, but hers are a strange mix of blue and green. She and Jane alone share thick blonde curls, whilst everyone else's are dark and rather straight. _Who _would _have me? _Lizzy thinks. _No one but a madman, certainly. _She heads out to Jane, who is ready to fix her hair.

"How do you want it, Lizzy?"

"I don't care. Just make sure I don't look like a crazy woman." Jane chuckles and commences to brush out her sister's, hair, deciding upon a neatly done bun at the nape of her neck. "And no makeup. I hate that shit."

"_Lizzy-_"

"I. Hate. That. Shit." Jane gives up and pats her sister's head.

"Done. Now go get dressed. Wear the necklace Kitty gave you on your birthday last year. Five minutes." Clapping her hands to indicate haste, Jane exits her room, a flurry of white cloth. Lizzy sighs, reluctant to pull on the baby blue dress her mother has picked out for her. She puts it on anyway, knowing that she cannot do otherwise, and clasping the delicate necklace around her neck and grabbing her phone, she is out the door.

* * *

The celebrations are happening in the town hall, and it is full of lavish splendor. Lizzy is quite confused.

"Who _are_ these new residents, Dad?"

"I'm not so sure," Mr. Bennet says, parking the crowded car. "I think they've come from London, though. That's quite a far move." Lizzy's hand flies to her mouth as she gasps.

"Darcy!"

"You know them?" Mary asks, curious.

"No, the - the son, I think, that kid, I have two classes with him. Oh shit, shit, _shit_," she swears so that only Jane can hear.

"What's so bad about him?"

"He's a giant asshole who thinks he's always right and doesn't give a fuck about anyone else."

"You'd better stay out of his way," Jane warns. Lizzy scoffs.

"With Mom nagging me to 'get to know him better'? Not much chance. Jane, you're invited to my funeral. Don't laugh!" she adds as Jane lets a giggle slip.

"I'll stick with you for most of the evening. Well, until Charlie shows up, anyway." The sisters giggle at the prospect of Jane having a boyfriend. A boyfriend! Mrs. Bennet would nearly faint at the idea of her eldest daughter losing the title of 'single'. Why, she'd insist upon them marrying at the earliest chance! "But here he is, Lizzy." The girls look away as Will Darcy approaches them, with Charlie beside him. The latter blushes at the sight of Jane.

"I didn't know you were friends," Lizzy tells Charlie. "What's up, Bingley?"

"Nothing much," Charlie replies good-naturedly. "Hey, Jane."

"Hi."

"This is Will - he's in your grade, and he's new. Just in from London, actually." Even now, Lizzy can tell that Will has terrible social skills. He radiates _awkwardness_, like he has no idea how to act in a social situation. In fact, he's actually really tall, so much that even Lizzy feels weird by looking at him.

"I know," she replies before she can stop herself. Will suddenly stops being a social goose and looks at her interestedly.

"You do? Well," Charlie grins, "I guess we can all be friends, then." Lizzy wants to scream 'no'. She does not want to be friends with Mr. William Darcy. It's the last thing she would ever, _ever _do.

* * *

Lizzy finds Charlotte a few minutes later, and the girls embrace upon meeting.

"I was worried you wouldn't show up, Lizzy!" Charlotte exclaims. "I can't deal with parties without you."

"And that's why I'm here." They find a little corner, away from the buzz of the party, so they can sit and talk. Discussion brings forth Charlotte's long-standing crush on Jeffrey Thompson, and Lizzy takes it upon herself to say every little embarrassing thing with that sharp little tongue of hers. Soon, though, two male voices can be heard, and the girls cannot help but overhear what they are saying.

"Why don't you talk to people, Will?"

"I don't know. I have you, I guess."

"Or maybe you should dance? There are plenty of girls around to talk to, not to mention that they _are _really pretty."

"Your _friend _Jane is the only pretty girl in the room."

"Her sister Lizzy is as beautiful, if that's what _your _standards are. Actually, she's sitting right next to you, if you'd care to look." Lizzy looks up just as Will looks down. His eyes are cold and uninviting, full of disgust.

"She is not pretty enough to tempt me," he tells Charlie, and a fire inside Lizzy flares with anger at his words. "Tolerable, but barely. You're wasting your time, Charlie. Go talk to Jane for a bit." With some hesitation, Charlie leaves in search of the eldest Bennet, while Will wanders. Not once does he look back at Lizzy, but she's boiling with anger and a tidbit of shame. _How dare he? _How dare he speak such words - and to her face, nonetheless?

"Don't bother with him, Lizzy," Charlotte says. "The fucking idiot has no idea what he's playing at. Charlie is right, you really are the prettiest girl here."

"No, Jane is."

"So are you. Really, Lizzy, it's a wonder you've never had a boyfriend before."

"I can't handle romantic relationships. One might say I'm too clumsy for one. I end up doing something shitty and the guy wants to break up with me. I'm going to stay single my whole life."

"You'll find someone, Lizzy. You know, you'll find someone who can match you word for word and in matters of wit. But," Charlotte warns, "you stay away from that Darcy."


End file.
